Camp Hollow Hill
by MiLadyAndTheBastard
Summary: Gendry is working his second summer at Camp Hollow Hill and isn't looking forward to the rich brats who will turn up. Arya was forced to go to summer camp with her sister Sansa by her mother and isn't quite ready with comform to all the rules. Modern AU. M rating just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

Gendry sighed as he watched the piles of spoiled teens climb out of there over priced cars. He hated his summer job, the work was good but the kids were the ones who made summer hell. They were only a couple years younger than him but they were all a constant reminder of the childhood he wish he had.

"They get dumber every year" Lem grunted next to him

"Aye" Gendry muttered watching a pack of orange skinned blonde girls struggle with their bags, This was his second time working at _Camp Hollow Hill. _Lem sighed then walked away heading towards the camp workers lodges

As he watched the cars slowly trail up the dirt path a black muscle car caught his eye expecting a boy dressed in Ralph Lauren to climb out, a small skinning girl with dark brown hair rose from the car. Her pale skin almost shimmered in the sunlight; The girl pushed her hair away from her face revealing her large dark grey eyes.

"Ah the Starks" Gendry hadn't noticed Varys creep up behind him, he hadn't noticed the red headed girl climb out of the car next to the small brown haired girl. The red headed girl was patting down her hair angrily "Sansa is as sweet nectar" Gendry followed Varys finger which was pointing in the direction of the red head then he followed his finger this time to the dark haired girl "But Arya … She is as wild as the north, a young she wolf. You be careful boy" Varys whispered into his ear

"Dude stop it with the whole ye old English bit, it's just creepy and Boy? I'm older than you" Gendry spat

"No offence was meant my lord" Varys bowed at him then scattered away

Gendry turned back to the girls, the girl called Arya was stomping away into the main reception as the red headed girl scowled behind the car

Arya rushed towards the reception not caring that she was meant to go to her assigned cabin. _I can't share with her, the bloody car ride was enough. I can't last all summer in the same room as her. _Arya stormed into Harwin's office ignoring the cries of the receptionist

"I need to change room" She stated plainly interrupting the man's phone call sinking into the large chair in front of his desk

"I'll have to call you back" Harwin sighed, placing the phone down "What can I help you with Arya?" he waved at the annoying receptionist behind her, to tell her to leave

"I need to change rooms, I can't share with her" Arya had been texted the group she had been paired with on the drive over by an anonymous number but she later had Sansa text her friend Jeyne to ask if it was true which it was.

"Arya please she is your sister" Harwin pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance knowing who she meant

"Please Harwin, you know I hate leaving Winterfell and you seem to be the only one to make it bearable. Please?" Arya made her eyes wide knowing how to butter her father's friend up

Harwin sighed Arya began to beam with joy knowing she had gotten her way "Let me see what I can do for you" Harwin turn to his computer again began to bash on the keyboard "There are no spare beds" Arya's heart sank at his words

"Are you sure no other rooms I could be in? Im not fussy just not with Sansa"

Harwin stared at her for a few moment then returned to the computer then he grunted in annoyance "Sorry Arya there are no girl beds spare" a shot of hope ran through her body

"But there's other beds?" She almost squealed

"Yes but only in the the boys cabins and im not putting you in with a bunch of teenage boys" Harwin snapped, Arya knew she was stressing him out

"Are you sure? What about the workers, there must be something" She whined

Harwin sighed again "Arya-"

"Hawin please I can't stay with her im begging you" Arya pleaded

Harwin scrunched his lips to the side of his face then scrolled the mouse over the screen then jumped back in his chair "There is a spare room in a workers cabin"

"Oh Thank you Harwin" Arya burst up from her seat about to hug him but quickly restrained herself

"Its alright girl, just don't be late for the first camp meeting" Harwin said as he scribbled down on a piece of paper then passed it to Arya, She glanced down at the crumpled note

_Lodge 01, Room 2_

"There is a note on the back of the for the worker, make sure you give it to her first ok? I don't want any fights starting" Arya flipped over the back to read the note

_Arya Stark has been placed in room 2 for the summer_

_If any questions call the main desk_

_Harwin_

The Lodge was harder to find than she expected, she had to walk along a deep muddy path that was surrounded by long thin over growing trees . It was a longer walk that the camper's cabins but she found the lodge finally, It was pushed back away from the other lodges and was a lot bigger. The logde was made from grey stone of different shades, the small building was bordered by a dark wooden deck. . Arya stood outside for a few moments scared to knock but she pulled the courage together bashing her fist against the wooden door

There was no answer so she waited a few seconds longer … still no answer ... she knocked again loader than before but there was still no answer so she turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

Gendry walked into the spread out crowd of camp workers, stopping next to his childhoods friend Hot pie nodding at him then placing all his attention on Beric, who was reading the lodges where the workers would be sleeping.

"Right… Lodge six Bella, Tansy, Lenslyn and Helly

Lodge five Cass, Lanna and Jyzene" Gendry stopped listening as he saw the Stark girl from before walk away from the campers cabins and towards the workers lodges _Where the fuck is she going … Maybe she's lost maybe I should follow her to help her out _

"Oi Gen did you hear that" The sound of Hot Pies voice pulled him out of his daydream of following Arya and helping her like a damsel in distress then him shagging her brains out

"Hear what" He grunted annoyed that Hot Pie cock blocked him in a fantasy

"You're in Lodge one room one" Hot Pie beamed

"What?" Lodge 1 was for the top camp leader like Beric who had been working at the camp for six years, not for someone who was on his second summer at Hollow Hill. Gendry was shocked and as he looked around the group of camp workers so was everyone else

"You're in lodge one" Hot Pie repeated

"Who's in room two?" Gendry asked still trying to work out how this could have happened

Hot Pie only shrugged in response. Gendry looked around again trying to find some help from Beric but everyone was heading towards their assigned Lodge's then he saw Varys who smirked at him then winked disappearing into the woods. Gendry shuddered then headed towards the lodges hoping there would be some sort of answer there.

As he strolled up to the Lodge he heard the lite noise of the tv from the lodge, he quickly peaked into the window and saw Arya Stark spread across the sofa

_Shit shit shit shit shit, what the hell is she doing here. _

After Arya shoved her backpack into room 2, which was only a small room, about fourth of the size of her room in winterfell. She lay down on the sofa in the main room and switched on the small tv, half heartedly flicking through the channels and finally decided on watching reruns of Friends.

Arya felt her phone buzz underneath her, she pulled it out from her back pocket and saw it was Sansa

Sansa: Where are you?

Arya: Harwin found me another cabin to stay in

Arya waited a few moments for Sansa to reply but when she didn't, Arya went back to watching the TV.

She never found Friends that funny as Sansa and her older brother Robb had killed the jokes by repeating them over and over again.

A rustling noise pulled her out of her daydream about home, she looked around the small lodge and saw nothing, But the she heard it again. _Outside, shit it must be the worker I'm sharing the lodge with._

Arya didn't want to seem like some sort of weak camper they could push around, so she stretched herself across the sofa more and acted like she hadn't heard anything. She was surprised when her new roommate didn't immediately walk in. The heavy footprints stop outside the door and Arya could hear the muffled cursing. She waited a few more seconds but the stranger didn't move.

Arya sighed as she threw her legs off the sofa and sluggishly walked towards the door, She ripped the door back.

_Oh fuck me! His eyes', his arms, fuck._

Arya had suddenly lost all words to communicate and stared at the blue eyed stranger, Arya opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out apart from a weird moaning noise. He must have heard the noise as he gave her a quick double glance.

"Erm I'm Arya, I got put in room two" she finally burst out moving away from the door so the man could walk in "Do you know when my roommate is gonna be here?" She asked nervously

"This is the workers section and you're a camper, your obviously lost" he smirked at her, Arya let her eyes wonder over his perfectly defined muscles but she quickly realized what she was doing and snapped her eyes up to his grinning face. The guy was obviously up his own arse

"Im not, Harwin placed me in her" Arya gritted through her teeth walking to grab the piece of paper from the sofa then shoving it into his chest, She hope she could of caused him to stumble backwards but he made no movement apart from his large hand captivating the piece of paper then eyeing her up and down one last time the sighing and rolling his eyes. He moved towards room 1 but Arya's words stopped him

"Do you know when my roommate will be here?"

"I am your roommate, kid" His words made Arya's blood boil, she wasn't a kid she was sixteen, she was almost a women even she could see that no matter how much she tried to deny it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews and followed ect. I'm taking it slow with the Gendrya smut as i normally dive straight into it which i dont want to do with this fic. Personally im not happy with this chapter but i might be bias.**

Gendry shut the door behind him careful not to slam it, throwing his back against the door sinking sown to the floor

_There is no fucking way I can last with her here, what the hell is wrong with Harwin? Wait Harwin he can sort this all out_

Gendry jumped to his feet and unhooked the phone that hung up on the wall next to the door. His fingers quickly jabbed in the main desk number into the pad

"_H_ello _camp_ _hollow hill, how may I help?"_

"Put me through to Harwin, it's Gendry" Gendry grunted

"_Hold please" _The receptionist sang

The line was silent apart from a small humming noise; Gendry shifted his weight from one foot to the other wondering what to say.

"_Well hello Gendry, How can I help you?"_

"I need to change Lodge" he stated plainly hoping his anger couldn't be heard, He was not normally one to complain about anything and did what he was told but he couldn't be expected to stay in a lodge with a girl would looked like that especially a girl who was a camper, he wasn't a twenty-four seven babysitting service.

"_Why Gendry, what's wrong with lodge four?"_ Harwin sounded slightly irritated

"Lodge four? No I'm in lodge one with-"

"_Lodge one? What on earth are you doing in there? Where's Beric?_

"How the hell should I know, he told me lodge one so came here" Gendry spat annoyed that another person was shocked by him being in the lodge for best camp worker

"_That can't be right"_ Gendry's grip on the receiver tightened but loosened as he heard Harwin type on his computer

_He'll sort this mess out and I won't be near her _

"_Nope that's right_" Harwin sighed into the phone, all the hope Gendry had placed in Harwin was quickly whipped from under him _"Right, I understand that you're not going to fit in with Beric but-"_

"Beric? I'm sharing with Arya Stark, which brings me to why I called you. What in all of the seven?"

Gendry wasn't sure but he was pretty sure that he could hear Harwin swear under his breath _"Right Gendry, I can't move you but you best remember your manners, your hear me boy?" _Harwin used a tone which Gendry knew better than to mess with.

He had known Harwin for half of his life. After his mother died, Harwin had helped him to get a job and get through school. Gendry owed Harwin everything

"Yes Sir"

"_Arya is a Stark, they give the biggest donations every year. You will treat her with the most respect. If I hear of any funny business, your head will be on the line. Just make sure you're not in her firing line"_

"Sir I'm not sure what you mean?" Gendry muttered into the phone

Harwin started laughing "Um_... Well let's just say she is as wild as the north and could be half wolf_"

_What the hell is with the whole 'wild as the north' thing_

"Sir I still don't-"

"_I have to go now Gendry but treat her like a lady" _The line went dead

Gendry sighed pressing the phone back into its holder. There was nothing else he could do, he'd have to stay the whole summer with her and try not to be attracted to her

_Damn you _Gendry muttered to his crotch

…

Arya blasted her music pretending not to her the banging coming from her door.

"Um… Arya?" The door muffled "Arya? … Can you open your door please?" She carried on ignoring the arrogant six foot tall man that was behind the door "ARYA!"

Arya laughed to herself at how easy it was to wind him up, she rolled off the bed and pulled back the door "I'm not turning it down" She stated before he could speak popping her hip out

Arya followed the man's eyes down her body and realized that her legs were completely bare apart from the end of her older brothers shirt covering the tops of her thighs

_Shit, fuck, shit._ Arya looked up at the handsome man and realized he was blushing. _OH wait, it makes him nervous, we should at least have a little fun whilst were here_

She strolled back over to the bed and jumped back on, lying down on her stomach with her legs hanging in the air and waited staring at him with an expecting look on her face

"You need to turn your music off" He gritted through his clamped teeth

Arya stared at him for a moment; he was so rude "What's your problem? Have I done something to you?" Arya snapped

"I don't have a problem; I want you to turn that off!" He yelled

"Oh sure you don't have a problem" Arya sighed rolling her eyes

"Yes I don't have a problem, Turn down your music please" He sighed

"Oh so your don't want to change lodge and quote un quote, you want to know what in all of the seven your doing here?" She spat remembering the conversation she heard through the wall

She watched him struggle with his words for a brief moment "You listened in on my conversation?"

"HA! I wouldn't call in listening in on when you're shouting it through the wall" she laughed coldly

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it "So I'll ask again, what is your problem?"

Normally she didn't care what people thought of her but she was already in a foul mood because of Sansa and wanted the confrontation

She heard him sigh "Look, I … I …COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN" He bellowed, Arya rolled her eyes as she reached to her radio to turn the volume down, after fiddling with scrolling circle she looked at him expectantly

"I don't have a problem with you but it's not ideal sharing with a camper" He smiled at her

"And you think its ideal for me" Arya laughed playfully, all her anger had gone. She could sympathize with him, it wouls seem like constant babysitting "I'm sharing with a lodge with electronic tag, a electronic tag I don't know the name of by the way" Arya smirked

"It's Gendry" he smiled

"Well Gendry, I hate it here. This place is made up of fake tan and hair extensions and if I could I'm pretty sure id gas everyone here" She said bitterly nodding to herself agreeing with her words

Gendry was obviously shocked by her words but snorted with agreement "Well milady im-"

"Dont call me milady" Arya interrupted

"Of course milady but may i remind that she has a group meeting in an hour"

"Don't. Call .Me. MILADY!" Arya jumped up and flung her pillow and the door frame where he stood but he was too fast for her as he slammed the door shut making the pillow smashed against the dark wood.

_What a complete and utter dick!_

Arya felt her phone buzz under her, excepting Sansa but to her surprise she saw Robb, her second oldest brother had texted her.

Robb: How's it going?

Arya: Hell on earth, i nearly got put in a room with Sansa but thankfully Harwin moved me

Robb: Lucky escape. Who you are sharing with now?

Arya: One of the workers. He's completely up himself though

Arya felt her phone buzz picking it up ready to reply to Robb but her was calling her instead

She slid her finger across the screen

"Hey"

"_HIM?"_

"Huh?"

"_You're sharing with a guy?"_

"Um yeah"

"_So ... is he cute?"_

"What?"

"_OMG he's tot's adorbs isn't he? How hot is he like mega cute or drop dead sexy?" _

"Robb stop taking the piss" she snapped

"_No but seriously if he tries anything ill cut him"_

"Er... no you won't pretty boy and he is a worker. Its not like were sharing a bed, were in separate rooms were just sharing a bathroom and sitting room"

"_No i will. I am the young wolf, King of the North-"_

"Yeah bye Robb, don't tell mum or dad. Love you" She hung up, shoving her phone onto the bed

She rolled of the bed and walked over to her back pack pulling out a pair black of shorts and a white t-shirt and pulling off Jon's t-shirt and donning the shorts and t-shirt over her underwear

...

Gendry looked up at the time and saw he had ten minutes until the group meetings

"Fuck" He sighed rising up from the sofa. He made his made his way to his room so he could get his shoes but he stopped outside her door.

_I can remind her, right? That's not weird. Yeah, it just looks like I'm being a friendly roommate. She even said that she hated it here, maybe i can change that. Who are you kidding , she'd rather been with her rich friends than hang out with a Muppet like you._

He was just about to walk away but Arya's door swung open leaving him standing there like a gormless idiot

"What are you doing?" Arya asked him

"Erm... i was coming to tell you that the group meetings are in ten minutes" He replied tripping over his words

"Telepathically?" she questioned him mockingly

"I was just about to knock" he rambled

"Right" She smirked pushing past him.

Gendry watched Arya make her way to the front door, admiring the way her hips curved

"You coming?" Gendry pulled his eyes away from Arya's body to look at her face

She was stood with the door half open with the excepting look he had already seen three or four times in the first few hours of meeting Arya Stark

"Erm yeah one sec" he replied, turning to his room trying not to run

As he pulled on his trainers tried to think things over

_Play it cool, she doesn't know anything. Who am i kidding she must know, she always has that sexy little smirk on her face. DAMN IT._

He strode out of his room trying hard to look cool and not like he was having a mental breakdown. Gendry was walking carefully making sure he wouldn't fall remembering a embarrassing incident at a club when he went to chat up a girl but fell before he could speak to her.

"Why are you walking like that?" Arya asked

"Huh?" Gendry looked down at his feet with embarrassment "I'm not walking like anything" he lied, still carefully walking across the room to her

She didn't reply but shot him a weird look before she walked out of the lodge leaving him following her into the woods

"How long have you worked here then" he watched Arya shout over her shoulder

"Erm this is my second summer" Gendry replied nervously. He wasn't normally this nervous but something about Arya brought out the thirteen year old in him

"So you must like it here" Arya stopped walking and turned to stare at him

"The camps a good environment to be in" he winced as he kicked the ground, pushing a stone along the dirt path

He looked up he see Arya had her eye brows raised up at him "What?" Gendry asked standing next to her

"Nothing" She scoffed as she began walking again, Gendry made sure he matched her pace so he could walk next to her

"So why are you here?" He asked so the awkward silence wouldn't fill the air

"Huh?"

"You said you hated it here before, if you hate it, why are you here?"

"Oh right erm, my sister and mum made me" She muttered "They thought it would make me socialise" Arya waved her hands as if she was doing some sort of impression

"And you don't normally?"

"No apparently I don't give off the best first impressions" she breathed waving her hands again

"Really, I can't see why anyone would say that" Gendry stated sarcastically, remembering the way she shoved the note into his chest

"Shut up" Arya laughed hitting his arm playfully

_Is she flirting with me? No one flirts like that anymore she's sixteen not eight _

...

Arya sat there not paying attention to what any of the leaders were saying; she placed all her attention on Gendry. She scanned her eyes over his muscled, admiring the shape of his arms

_I wonder if I could trick him into kissing me. Nah if I got even close enough to kiss him he'd run for the hills. I look like some sort of prepubescent boy and my attempts to flirt are cringe worthy_

"RiGHT" A black haired girl said pulling Arya out of her daydream "Were gonna sort you into your activity groups, remember guys this is an experience of a life time the friends you make here will last forever" The girl chirped making Arya roll her eyes

"Group one" Arya zoned out again thinking of her new roommate

_He must hate it here, the way he talked about this place sounded like he revised the website homepage_

Arya looked at Gendry again who was looking so bored that it might hurt him

"Ok in Group two Edric Dayne, Arya Stark, Shireen Baratheon, Elmar Frey, Jeyne Poole" _No _"Joffrey Baratheon" _NO! _"Sansa Stark" _NOO!_

Arya could'nt believe it she had nearly been trapped with Sansa except escaped but now she was trapped again although it was worse now. Now she was trapped with Joffrey, Sansa's creep of a boyfriend. She had never liked him; he seemed to have broken Sansa down, now Sansa was an empty shell of the person she used to be.

"Your group leaders are Gendry, Cass and Hot pie" Arya perked up and the girls words, at least Gendry would be there and he didn't seem so bad. She knew deep down that nothing would happen but she could still imagine, Right?

"Group two follow me out" A blonde slim girl called out, Arya guess she was Cass. She rose half heartedly from her seat and follow a ashy blonde haired guy out to the massive open field.

They were made to go into a circle and describe themselves in a few words, most of the people in her group tried to be witty but most of the time it came out awkward. Then everyone looked at her expectantly waiting for her to speak.

"Erm, Hi I'm Arya" she was careful not to sat Stark so she wasn't linked with Sansa "I like football and to spend time with my brothers" Arya stressed the word_ Brothers_

_Well that was lame_

"Dike" She heard someone mutter, she turned to see where everyone was looking and saw Joffrey Baratheon grinning at her with his wormy lips, laughing at his own joke.

Arya's blood began to boil, she hated him so much she couldn't see why Sansa was with him. He was such a dick; it didn't make much sense why someone as beautiful as Sansa would be with him. She knew Sansa would hate her even more for this but right now she couldn't careless

"Shut your mouth Baratheon before I do it for you or should I get Nymeria?" She smirked, remembering the reason she was here time.

"_Mycah you need to tackle me properly, how do you expect me to get good if you work tackle me properly" She laughed to her freckled friend_

"_Your right but I'm scared ill hurt you" She watched her friend wince at the thought of hurting her_

"_Shut up and tackle me" _

"_Fine" Mycah sighed, He watched her for a moment then came charging at her ready to steal the ball that was in between her feet. Arya tried to dodge the charging boy running towards her but as she tried to run with the ball her left foot bent over the ball and she landed flat on her back as Mycah landed on top of her_

"_Im so sorry" Mycah screamed as he rolled off her_

"_Shut up im fine" she mumled_

"_ARYA" She heard her sister cry with annoyance, she looked to her left and saw Joffrey and Sansa stood there "What on earth are you doing?" Arya just shrugged at her sister as she climbed to her feet_

"_Is that how you treat a women" Joffrey strode over to Mycah "You should remember your place" He yelled in his face_

"_She made me, she asked me" Mycah cried as Joffrey gripped Mycah's arms_

"_I think i should give you the pain you've given her" Joffrey spat_

"_He hasn't given me any pain, leave him alone Joffrey" Arya yelled as she pushed Joffrey away from Mycah _

"_You little cunt, you fucking bitch. I'll get you" Joffrey ran her at her and knocked her down and as Arya tried to jump up Nymeria leaped out from behind a tree and bit into Joffreys arm._

Arya began to smile at the memory. She looked at Joffrey wait for his reaction but he just muttered something under his breath then backed down.

She looked around at the group mostly were just surprised by her outburst but Gendry had a question look on his face, she stuck the tip of her tongue out at him before turning to Cass

"Well were gonna go eat now then there are some activities you can choose from. You can go watch a film in the main hut or play some footie or hang out with your friends in the common room" Cass smiled at them brushing her hair off her shoulder.

...

Gendry sat at the table with all the camp leaders, watching her the whole time as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"I feel sorry for her aswell bro" Gendry looked up to see Hot pie who was sitting down next to him

"Huh?"

"That Arya girl, i mean she is sat alone and hasn't sat next to her sister. You know that kid that called her a Dike?" Gendry nodded not taking his eyes off Arya remembering how the comment made his hands ball into fist's and his knuckles turn white "That's her sister's boyfriend, like why wouldn't her sister stick up for her younger sister" Hot Pie shrugged shoving a mouthful of food in his mouth "Thats just fucked up" Hot pie chewed

"How do you know all this?" Gendry asked

"Varys" Hot pie breathed

"How did Varys know all that?"

"Dunno, they say he has spies _everywhere!_" Hot pie waved his hands dramatically

Gendry laughed then put his attention back to Arya

"Maybe we should invite her over" he muttered

"Nah that won't help, she'll look like some sort of teacher pet"

"What if i sat with her?" Gendry sighed, enjoying the idea of being close to Arya

"Dunno dude, bit weird init?" His large friend shrugged

Gendry brought is attention back to his food, he was finding it hard to concentrate on his appetite when the girl he had suddenly felt such a strong sense of protection for, the girl he shared a lodge with was looking so sad

"Hey Gendry" He look up to see Bella purring at him

"Erm. Hi Bell, I'm going over there Hot pie" Gendry jumped up trying not to look like he was running away from the girl he kissed once after a few too many drinks and now had taken a liking to him.

"Alright mate" Hot pie mumbled through his food

"Oh wait Gen, i thought we could eat together" Bella whined at him

"Er maybe some other time, ive got to go and help out one of the kids in my group" He kind of lied

"Oh you're such a sweetie" she smiled "I'll see you later then?"

"Erm maybe I'll have" His voice trailed off as he walked away from her

He slipped past the other tables. He could feel someone's eyes on his back, he looked over his shoulder and found a group of girls staring at him. When they saw he caught them looking they broke out into fits of giggles. _Girls are weird._

He sneaked up to the table she sat alone at and placed himself down without her noticing

"It will get cold" He muttered

His words made Arya jump in her seat "Fucking hell" she breathed

"You haven't eaten any of your food" he reminded her

"I'm not hungry" Arya mumbled, her eyes looking hard as steal

"You need to eat"

"Why are you sat here?" she asked him "Why not with your friends?"

"Their boring" Gendry shrugged

"I doubt I'm more interesting"

"I'm sure we can make conversation" He smirked "Like who is Nymeria?" Gendry asked remembering the name she used to warn the blonde haired boy with

"My dog" she smiled weakly at him. her eyes lighting up as she spoke

"What's she like?"

"She's amazing; she's the fastest out of all our dogs" She boasted

"How many do you have?"

"Six, each for one of us" Arya replied

Gendry knew better than to bring up her sister as she clearly didn't want people to know they were related but she had mentioned her brothers

"Your brothers?" Gendry asked loving the way the sides of her mouth pointed upward

"Yeah" Arya nodded

"So what you gonna choose to do later?" he changed the subject before it ran out

"Erm... the football sounded good" Arya beamed

"Just to warn you it can get abit rough" he laughed

"I can handle it" she replied shooting him an icy glare

"I don't doubt you can't" Gendry chuckled as he held his hands up in protest

**So what did you think? I enjoyed the Arya and Robb phone call the most. Bella is here ugh! (In the books i dont mind about Bella as she's a whore and its her job to flirt but i cant let Arya not have a little competition for the hotness that is Gendry) and wanker Joffrey. Please review, i like to hear what you think. **

**P.S If you have Tumblr and you feel that you are missing a whole chunk of Gendrya on your dash then hit me up on miladyandthebastard and sorry for the spelling mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to get this Chapter up fast but just to warn you the norm will be a few days between each chapter. Thank you to everyone who commented, followed and favourited. And to answer the question yes Cass is Cassie from skins and will be appearing again soon, Enjoy.**

She sprinted down the field, kicking the white leather ball as she ran. Not taking her eyes off where she needed to go, the goal. She dodged past the sweaty boys encouraging herself to get to the white netted box at the end of the pitch.

_Come on, run faster, com' on. Go Go Go!_

Arya could hear someone cheer her on at the side of the field but wasn't sure who it was, she almost thought it was Sansa but quickly changed her mind. Sansa had barely been speaking since Nymeria bit into Joffrey's arm. She understood that she had a boyfriend and sometimes he would come before her but he was a complete and utter idiot.

_FUUUUUCK!_

She hadn't been concentrating and hadn't seen him run at her sneaking his foot in between her legs, stealing the ball sending her down to the floor.

Arya looked up to see Joffrey Baratheon running away with the ball, _Bastard. _She jumped up onto her feet and pelted after him, ready to take back what was hers. As she looked at her team she saw that no one was trying to tackle to Joffrey or any of his team asking for the ball. Everyone just moved out of his as if he was royalty.

She ran faster catching up with him, putting herself in between him and the goal, he tried to go right but Arya copied his actions then he tried left but she did the same. She saw he was concentrating more on getting to the goal then on the ball, she saw her chance and she took it.

She hooked her foot around the ball and kicked it out; she began to run again making sure nothing distracted her, placing her feet carefully on the ground. Arya swerved past the boys who she noticed where a lot taller than her a few of them had the bodies of twenty five year old men well at least the one in goal did. He looked as if he was six foot five and his over sized shoulder were crammed in to the net. She looked up at his face eying up the goal quickly and saw he had a long burn down the right side of his face but the man had tried to hide it with his thin greasy brown hair.

He snarled at Arya which made his face twist into a horrible shape. She quickly shuck the man out of her mind and aimed. Arya saw a weak spot, the man had left the bottom right corner open, she pretended to aim for the left corner then once the scarred man had changed position she changed hers and kicked the ball into the right side.

_YESSSSSSSSS!_

The ball flew past the goal keeper and hit the white net. The whole of Arya's team screamed with joy, the closet ones to her high fived her and thanked her. "Game" the referee shouted over the cheers. Some people in the crowd watching cheered, Arya tried to pinpoint who it was and found Gendry and his chubby friend, Hot Pie were cheering and whistling. He grinned at her showing all his perfectly white teeth, she took a small bow in his direction which made him bellow with laughter.

"She fucking cheated" Arya heard behind her she wasn't surprised to find Joffrey red faced storming towards her "That fucking bitch cheated" He screamed

No one was cheering anymore, an awkward silence hung over the people who were watching "No one cheated Joffrey; Arya won fare and square" a short thin man called Petyr peeped

"No. She. Didn't" Joffrey screamed then lunged at Arya ready to attack her. His hands stretched out aiming for her neck. She quickly tried to jump back but stumbled over her feet in the process falling on her arse. Joffrey pounced but was shoved back by the tall scarred man who was in net, she watched as the tall man whispered something in Joffrey's ear which removed most of the anger in his face.

"You're lucky" Joffrey pointed at her then turned stomping off to the corner of the field heading to the cabins. She looked round and found everyone staring, she quickly climbed on to her feet and found Gendry next to her

"You alright?" He asked her, panic running through his eyes, she nodded at him not really interested in what he was saying but she was detracted by searching through the crowd on the edge of the pitch then she found her, her auburn her glowing. They looked at each other for a moment then Arya watched her sister sneak away the same way Joffrey had left

_What did you expect?_

...

Sansa ran up the wooden steps and into Joffrey's cabin. She found him pacing back and forth muttering swear words, she looked to the left and saw Sandor standing in the corner looking very stiff.

"Oh Joff, are you alright?" she cried out

Joffrey looked up at her his eyes burning with hatred "Alright? You're man of a sister made a fool out of me and you know i don't like to be made a fool of" Sansa nodded panicked by his words, she knew how temperamental her boyfriend could be "That fucking bitch, you know if i didn't have to make a phone call to my mother i would of-" Joffrey began

"Your right Joff, she is a bitch" She stepped closer to him "In fact she's an idiot to think she could even play you" she bragged

"She's is a cheat as well, she should be put down like that dog of hers should of been" Joffrey rambled

"Everyone knows you're the best at everything and they must all know that she cheated but they just pity her that's all" She stepped forward again touching his arm affectionately

Joffrey looked up at her then he turned towards Sandor "My girls makeup has seemed to be worn off, go with her dog" Sansa brought her hand to her face feeling the heat that had risen to her cheeks. Sandor nodded at Joffrey then walked to the door holding it open for her. She quickly snuck out of the door and down the steps.

They walked in silence for a few moments listening to the sound of the leaves crunching under their feet. "She didn't cheat" Sandor grunted at her through gripped teeth. Sansa looked up at his heavily scarred face but didn't want to stare for too long encase she might offend him.

She knew Arya didn't cheat, she was amazing. Her sister was probably the best football player she had ever seen and will ever see. Arya wasn't a cheat she was just like their father who was the most honest men in the world.

Sandor stopped walking and placed himself in front of her blocking her way, he was towering over her, his broad body made her feel even smaller than she already was "Why are you with him?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" Sansa asked him, trying to get past him but every time she moved he did the same

"Joffrey, your sweet prince. What i don't get is that he insults your sister and yet you go and whisper sweet nothings in his ear" Sandor growled

"You don't know what you're talking about" Sansa stepped out again then Sandor blocked her again "Move!" she hissed

Sandor stepped away letting her walk away. She was so infuriated, Joffrey needed her, he wasn't like everyone thought he was. He loved her and she loved him because of that, _there's good in everyone._

...

Arya slammed her door

"AUUGH!"

She stomped over to the bed and fell on it, shoving her head in the pillow. _Why is she such a idiot, she could have anyone she wanted and yet she wants Joffrey. It doesn't make any sense. _Arya flipped over on to her back holding the pillow in top if her face.

_I don't get it; I don't get any of it._ "AUGH" she cried again hoping it would let the frustration out. Arya began to kick her legs against the bed pretending it was Joffrey's head. Arya and her sister had never been close they were so different that you couldn't really compare them. She loved her sister but it didn't mean she hadn't thought about pulling all her hair out.

Arya pulled her phone out of her pocket to check if she had any new texts. _0/124. _She scrolled through her old ones missing her family; she stopped and clicked on an old one from Jon she had saved

_Hey kiddo, miss you_

She hadn't talked to him since he left her and moved away to Iceland. She felt so betrayed that she hadn't replied to any of his texts or calls or emails. But know she couldn't see what the point of that was, he hated it at home. She was being selfish to think that ignoring him would come home. The truth is it would probably just make him forget.

Arya clicked reply and typed _I miss you too, sorry._

There was a muffled knock at her door, she quickly through down her phone as if she needed to hide the text and the guilt she felt. "Arya?" Gendry said softly still tapping on the door.

"Come in" she sang trying to hide all the emotions she was feeling

The door open and Gendry poked his head through the crack "You alright?" He asked

"I'm fine" Arya sat up smiling staring at his head

"You sure?" he asked his blue eyes sinking into hers

"Yes im fine" she spat annoyed that he didn't believe her

"Ok ok" Gendry pushed the door open so he was in full view "Don't be mad but i kind got roped into having a few friends over tonight apparently it's the rule or something" He waved his hand overdramatically

"That's fine" She beamed. Arya really wanted to be alone and this way Gendry would be too kept up to think about her and she could even go for a swim in the lake she saw down near the back of the woods. Gendry was taken aback by her response and looked like he was going to ask was she sure so she beat him to it "If you dare ask me am I sure, I will get my dog on you, understand?" She waited until Gendry nodded then smiled

"I think people will be drinking but it's only a few mates" He reassured her

"Ok" she reached down and flicked on the radio so Gendry understood the conversation was over. It's not like she wanted it to be but she was finding it so hard to be around him without making a fool of herself. All she really wanted was for Gendry to lift her up against the door and kiss her but she knew that would never happen, she knew Gendry would never want her.

...

He wanted her so bad but couldn't, it was so wrong well it felt wrong. He didn't want to have people over all he wanted was to watch TV and hope that Arya would watch it with him. She seemed so different to the other girls he had ever met; she was down to earth and real. His attraction to Arya at first was just physical but now he talked to her and even though it hadn't even been a day yet, he could say that he truly liked her for her.

"Gendry" Gendry whipped around to see Bella strolling in the front door, she might as have been naked. A red tight dress clung to her figure exposing most of her chest and legs.

"Erm what are you doing here Bell?" He asked panicking

"Hot pie said you were having people over for a few drinks" she purred holding up a bottle of wine moving towards him.

"Erm ... your an hour early" he whined moving away from her

"Oh I didn't realise, might as well stay now that I'm here" Bella smiled as she placed herself down on the sofa "come on sit" she patted the sofa leaning forward show Gendry a full view of her cleavage

"Er... the thing is i was just about to get a shower" he mumbled wanting her to leave

"Oh" Bella pouted, standing up and walking over to Gendry. He backed into the wall having nowhere else to run, Bella strolled over and pressed her body again his. Gendry moved his head away from hers "anyone would think you were avoiding me but why would you be avoiding me? Or you are leading me on but you wouldn't lead me on would you?" she purred scraping her nail against his neck

"Im not... i just..." Gendry couldn't get the words out of his mouth; he didn't want to hurt Bella's feelings

"Gendry im getting a sh...ower" Arya walked out of her room stopping at the sight of Gendry pressed against the wall and Bella pressed up against him "Shit. Sorry, I'll just be erm" Arya panicked.

"Gendry who's this?" Bella stepped away from him looking Arya up and down

"This is Arya's she's one of the campers. Harwin placed her in here" He stepped to the side away from Bella, looking for Arya's reaction.

"Hey" Arya waved awkwardly "I didn't know Gendry had a girlfriend"

"I don't" Gendry almost shouted at Arya, Bella turned around and glared at him

"Erm Hey Anna-"

"Arya" she corrected Bella

"Whatever, why don't you go for that shower and leave me Gendry. K?" There was an awkward stare between Arya and Bella before Arya walked into the bathroom leaving Gendry alone with Bella.

"I think you should leave" Gendry mumbled as he moved far away from Bella as he could

"Gendry" Bella whined stepping forward

"I'm sorry if I've lead you on Bella" Gendry picked up the wine bottle she brought with her and held it out "It's probably best if you don't come tonight" He smiled

Bella stormed over and placed her hand on the bottle ready to take it "This is the biggest mistake you will ever make" she spat ripping the bottle away from him. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but she had taken it way too far.

...

Arya shut the door feeling a hard lump in her throat, she tried to blink the tears away but they fell down her face reminding her of what she had just seen. She couldn't get the image out of her head, the way he was pressed into the wall with the black haired woman against him. She was a woman not a girl like Arya; she could barely fill out her bras never mind a tight fitting dress. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to squeeze out the pain. _Why do you care so much? Nothing happened between you. You're acting like a child._ A voice in her head said which strangely sounded a lot like Sansa

Arya didn't feel like a shower anymore, the lodge was starting to feel so small. Arya needed to get out but there was no way Gendry would let her leave it was pitch black. Then Arya remembered the window in her bedroom. She looked in the mirror and wiped away the stray tears readying herself to run into her room. She gripped the door handle

_1, 2, 3. _Arya ripped back the door and strode out with her head held high. She had almost had made it to her door but Gendry's voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry about Bella she can be a handful" Arya turned around and met Gendry's blue eyes with her steel grey

"I understand girlfriends can be like that, i remember this one time-"she began

"She's not my girlfriend" he almost whispered

"Does she know that?" Arya smirked

"Yes and i wouldn't want you think that she was" Gendry stepped forward towards her

Arya didn't know what to say but she must have made some sort of noise and Gendry smiled. He stopped; they were inches apart from each other. Arya couldn't take her eyes off his lips, all she wanted to do was crash them into hers. She saw Gendry's hand move upwards reaching for something but the load noise of someone calling Gendry's name pulled them both from their daze.

Arya turned to see Hot Pie and Cass, Arya's group leaders walking up the path to the lodge. She stepped back away from Gendry towards her door "Night Gendry" she whispered, she pushed her door open and shut it behind her but not before she heard Gendry

"Night Arya".

**Well Bella's mental. SANDOR! Yes my baby is here, dunno what i have planned for him yet. **

**I found this chapter really depressing to write maybe because they didnt kiss or the feels i get from Sandor and Sansa or Arya ignoring Jon then realising she was being a twat.**

**Did anyone see the Angus, Throngs and Perfect snogging sample?**

**Tell me what you thought. i really enjoy the reviews, they make me so happy and they give me a reason to write. Thanks for reading bitches :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A really rough chapter and kinda short. Sorry about the wait as well, just wanted to thank XXSupernaturalgalXX.**

"Are you an idiot?"

Gendry looked up from his drink to look at hot pie

"Huh"

"You can't have feelings for her she's a camper and you work here, do you know how wrong that is? Not to mention you will get fired" hot pie whispered to him. Gendry knew how wrong it was, it was all he could think about and it only had been a day a girl

"Look mate, Harwin has done everything for you and I won't let you fuck up everything with for a girl" Hot pie jumped up and shouted at everyone to go skinny dipping which was met roars of approval. He watched as everyone was ushered out the lodge, leaving him alone in the room still holding his beer.

He was glad everyone had left but it meant leaving him with his own thoughts

Gendry switched on the tv and flicked through the channels settling on a sci-fi programme about two brothers.

*click* He whipped his head around to see Arya walking out her room, he glanced over her small body and saw she was wearing a old large shirt exposing her bare legs

"Where is everyone?" Gendry watched as Arya moved her head from side to side as id=s she was searching for all the people, He shrugged not wanting to tell her about Hot pie and his conversation.

"What you watching Arya asked him, he could feel her eyes on his dace but he refused to look at her

"Oh my younger brother his obsessed about that programme" He couldn't help but smile at her words. _Maybe me and her brother could watch it together, and tell jokes about Arya. Stop it! She's a camper._

…

Arya moved her legs trying to get them to bump against Gendry's. She kept on stretching them out trying to get his attention like she had early that day in her room but he wasn't looking at her legs. He wasn't even looking at her when she spoke.

"You must really love this programme" Arya said hoping the topic would make him talk to her

"Hmm…" _well th_at_ worked_

"Gendry? Gendry!" she kicked his shin which made him wince in pain

"Ow! What the fuck?" Gendry looked at her with his ocean blue eyes filled with pain. _That got his attention _

"You weren't listening to me"

"There is no need to hit me" Gendry snapped

"Yes there is, you weren't listening" she smirked

"Fine, what was so bloody important that you had to hit me for?" Arya was nervous about what she was going to asked but ripped the words out of her mouth like she would with a plaster on a cut

"You know before when I asked if Bella was your girlfriend?" she couldn't help but notice Gendry wince in pain at her words like she had just kicked him again.

"Erm yeah" Gendry muttered as he glance between her and the floor

"What did you mean? Her heart was in her throat, her hands her shaking. The silence was too much she needed Gendry to say something, anything.

"I meant … that as my new friend I didn't want you to think I would be interested in someone as trashy as Bella" _Friend … of course, I'm just a child to him._

"Ha! Cool" she breathed wanting nothing more than to crawl into a deep black hole "well im gonna go to bed, it's been a long day" She rose to her feet ready to run away from the nightmare

"Oh you sure, Friends is on you like that don't you?" _Friends, _friends_, friends, fucking friends._

"Yeah I'm sure" She turned on her heel leaving him alone walking / running to the safety of her room

Arya threw herself on the bed want to forget all her feelings and all the stupid things she had done "Augh!" she screamed into her pillow

*beep* she lifted her head up at the familiar sound of her phone ringing. Arya lifted it off her night stand reading the name and saw it was Jon

"Jon?" she breathed desperate her hear her brothers voice

"_Arya!" _ Arya couldn't help but smile at the sound of her brother's voice

"Hi"

"_Hi little sister"_

"Hey"

"_I think we've said hi to many times"_

"Yeah your right" Arya could feel her cheeks ache but didn't care she carried on smiling refusing to drop it

"_I miss you"_

"I miss you too"

"_Arya im so sorry I left you i-"_

"Jon stop, I was acting like a child you were right to go"

She could hear him chuckle to himself

"_How's camp?" _Arya hadn't told him about camp, she had been ignoring him.

"Robb?" she assumed that Robb would of kept Jon up to date

"_No_ Sansa"

"Sansa!" Arya couldn't believe what she was hearing, why would Sansa talk to Jon she hated him.

"She cares about you Ar even though she acts like she doesn't, she does"

Jon explained to her that Sansa had felt bad and wanted to keep Jon in the loop with Arya so had texted or rang him every month. They talked until it was three am then Jon said he had to go to bed, she missed him so much and felt to stupid for how she acted.

"_I love you"_

"I love you too"

**I hate this chapter :/ sorry if its awful. Tell me what you thought, sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**I'll try and update soon but i am really struggling with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my Gendrya whores, new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy, BTW just want to thank the one and only Miss Britney Spears who inspired me with her music**

She would have him; she didn't care if he didn't know that he wanted her. She would show him. Arya pulled all of her clothes out of her bag to search for the best clothes that drive him crazy, remembering the way he had stared at her legs she chose her favourite pair of black high waisted shorts and a white slightly see through top that would show off her hot pink bra.

Arya looked over herself and liked what she saw, she never thought of herself as pretty but she had always loved her lean body.

…

Gendry had been put in charge of equipment, it wasn't the worst job but it wasn't the best. _But it will keep me away from Arya_ or so he thought.

"Lady Cassie wishes to see you" he looked up to find varys staring at him

"Do you mean Cass?" Gendry went back to shoving the balls into the netted bag

"I believe she is known as _Cass _to some people" the strange boy smirked

"What does she want?" Gendry asked, careful not to let Varys get to him.

"I believe she needs you to help out with your group" _shit, Arya._ He couldn't be near her, Gendry had managed to lie last night but wasn't sure whether he'd be able to keep his attention in the right place.

Gendry threw down the bag and headed in the direction of the groups meeting point

"Be careful "Gendry turned back to look at varys "the young wolf is on the move and well … she has spotted her prey" _What the fuck is he on? _

…

"So guys every year we have a competition and this year it will be" _Football, please, please "_Dance competition" All the boys groaned and Arya joined them, she wasn't a bad dancer she was definitely better than Sansa who's moves were awkward and disorientated.

Arya could hear some of the girls scream with joy and gasp with embarrassment but there was the deafing sound of Sansa and Jeyne chirping.

"Dunno why you're so happy" she muttered to Sansa

"I love to dance of course" her red headed sister stated as it was oblivious

"Yeah but just because you love dance doesn't mean you can" Arya hissed in her ear which caused Jeyne to snort

"And you do?" Sansa's brown hair friend asked her

"More than you two but you all can go off in the High school musical and glee fantasy you live in, Oh wait will you sing to Joff san? What will you sing, time of my life or my heart will go on" She knew she was being mean but she had been putting up with this whole girly crap for years. Arya got up and left but just as she was about to make it outside she smacked into someone's chest

"OW what the fuck is wrong with you" she cried stepping away ready to yell at the idiot she had crashed into but when she saw the clear blue eyes and the coal black hair all her anger left and a smirk replace it

"Oh sorry" Gendry muttered

"You should be" Arya stared at him, which was obviously making him nervous. But when his eyes scrolled over her body she could help but notice the blush on his tanned skin and how his eyes shot up to the ceiling.

"Well see you later waters" she said as she winked at him. _Oh gods I just winked at him_. Then she saw Gendry lick his lips slowly before turning and walking away. _He wants me just as much as I want him_.

Arya strolled through the field waisting time hoping no one would call her back but just as she wish Arya heard Sansa's shrill voice call her name

"Arya!"

"What" she snapped

"We need you to come back, the girls and boys have been separated and we kinda suck" Sansa smiled

"Oh what know you need me your nice to me?" This always happened, Sansa had always used her to get her way

"Look Arya I'm sick of fighting can we just be civil" Could they be civil? They had always argued and Arya was sick of it as well.

"Fine" Sansa started to grin "But you can't boss me around, im not a mini you" Arya said and Sansa nodded.

They went back into the hall and she put the group in their paces, making them do difficult spins and steps. The girls found her dances hard and whined the whole time, which Arya met with "Shut the fuck up or ill fuck your corpses" You know the usual.

"So who's the black hair fitty" Sansa said to her as they practiced

Arya rolled her eyes at her sister; _of course Sansa would use the word fitty_. She looked over the group trying to avoid the conversation and found the perfect excuse in Margaery Tyrell who was waving her arms along with the music

"Margaery! Would you stop flapping your arms like that, you look like a hippie on speed" she yelled over the music

"Enjoy the music wolf child, stop being the man" Margaery sang at her, _Wolf child? She's defiantly on crack_

"So?" Arya looked back at her sister who was standing there waiting for her to answer her question.

"So what? There's nothing to tell, I just share a lodge with him" Arya lied not wanting to tell her sister anything about Gendry, Sansa had always made boys a competition which Arya never understand, Sansa always would win she was beautiful and she was just Arya.

"You share a lodge with him, wtf? holding back on me much? And you're a Liar" Sansa snorted

"Shut up and get back in line" she spat at her sister

"From the top" Arya yelled over the music at her group which was met with groans of all the girls but they cooperated getting in their first positions. Arya took her place in the group then strated to count down

…

Arya was amazing, she had organised her group into a perfect shape and had their footwork down to the T.

"Gendry get back in your place" one of the girl workers yelled at him

"No it sexist" he grumbled at the group

"SEXIST! SEXIST! How the fuck is it sexist?" Cass yelled at him

"Well sorry if I don't like thrusting my junk around"

"If it's too difficult I can always come round and we can practice _thrusting" _Bella whispered at him

Gendry didn't need to think twice, he quickly ran to his spot but not before he muttered a no thank you to Bella.

…

She was so tired and sweaty so decided to skip dinner and go back to the lodge and get a shower. When she reached to bathroom she saw it was locked and heard the shower running. _Gendry must be in there_. She settled down on the sofa and thought back today and how her and Sansa had got on quite well.

Arya heard the door open and whipped her heard around to look at Gendry and saw he was completely _stark _naked and had water beads rolling down his tanned body. To Arya's dismay Gendry had his back to her so her only got to her his well-muscled back and toned arse. _Damn, wait. _She looked over his back and saw and small black rectangle shape on his butt cheek. _He has a tattoo on his fucking arse oh my god, wait what is that? A dog? No, a lion? No a bull? Yes! _it was a black bull almost bowing down with its horns raised. Then Gendry walked into his room and shut his door behind him.

Arya sat there for a while and tried to absorb what she had just seen. Gendry was naked right in front of her, _naked. _She thanked the Gods her father prayed to and realised she would need a really cold shower.

**Oh Gendry what are you doing do me? How can i get so excited over someones back?**

**I love the fact that he has a tattoo on his arse, it makes me laugh so much.**

**Oh and Margaery the hippie? I love it! **

**Bella got shot down so fast as well, quite happy with this chapter.**

**What did you guys think? let me know ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

I am soo sorry that this is so late, please forgive me? Enjoy

Arya let the cool water wash over her body, oh God why do you insist on tempting me with the juicy fruit that is Gendry Waters.

"WHY?!" Arya blurted out loudly then clasped her hand over her mouth to try and block thr sound but failed.

"Arya" Gendry called through the wall "you alright?"

Shit fuck shitty mother fucker "I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe" she lied which seemed to fool Gendry as he didn't reply

What is wrong with me! Arya let out a strange whimper thankfully Gendry didn't hear and if he did he didn't say anything. The curses of being a sexually frustrated teenage girl, Damn you Gendry!

...

Gendry didn't hear what she shouted back through the wall as the shower water covered her words. Even with a wall between him and Arya he felt so wrong, maybe it was just because he had just showered and if Arya had walked through a second later she would have seen everything.

(2 days later)

Gendry had barely seen Arya in the past few days which he was glad for as he didn't have to stop himself from doing something stupid. He was walking past the main hut which was where all the meetings were held.

I know you want it

Gendry turned his head towards the hut seeing all the lights were on which was strange cause everything was normally locked up by eleven and it was way past midnight.

"Horseface I'm tired" a voice said

You're a good girl

"Shut up Jeyne" a familiar voice yelled "from the top" Gendry peaked through the window and saw a large group of girls in a triangle

"Arya weve been doing this for three hours straight, I feel like I've just given birth to all the freys" a red headed girl cried. Arya? Of course it was Arya, Gendry picked out his roommate in the bunch of girls.

"Run it through one more time then were done, ok?" She replied, the music started again and Gendry recognised it as Robin thicke's blurred lines.

The group move together shuffling their feet and popping their chests, it was amazing. Then each girl had a moment of their own doing a special dance, one girl with long brown hair started to flap her arms like a hippie from the sixies causing Arya to shout at her untill she stopped.

Then it came to Arya's solo and with in one move Gendry was already amazed.

She started to move her body in different directions, it was like she was defying gravity. Calm down wicked. Then they all rejoined and Gendry knew his blood all rushed to the same place. They started to move their hips in a unsettling way but he wasn't looking at the others as his eyes were glued to Arya.

He didn't know how long he was stood there but when he zoned back in most of the girls were gone and only Arya and the two other girls who spoke out before were left. When they saw Gendry they both burstout giggling then ran out the room.

Gendry awkwardly entered the room "err.. your really good" he muttered across the room

His voice made her turn around and her eyes wide "thank you"

...

"So was that the guy Arya was talking about?" Jeyne asked as they walked through the dark

"Yeah" Sansa smiled to herself thinking about her younger sister

"Go horseface" her childhood friend whispered her voice full of admiration

"I think we should stop calling her horseface, i mean she's grown into it now so its not as funny" Sansa lied, the truth was she could see how much it hurt Arya everytime someone called it her.

"Yeah your right" she heard her friend say but wasn't really listening as the they walked past Joffrey's cabin, a shiver ran through her body.

"Sans?" Jeyne said

"Hmm?"

"Why are you with joff?" Why was everyone asking her this? "like I got it at first when he ... seemed nice but he's..." jeyne was obviously trying to spare he feelings and not insult her or her boyfriend. Sansa didn't care, she had become immune to the insults about Joffrey.

"A monster?" She finshed Jeynes sentence for her and it seemed to be the right word as jeyne nodded

"Why?" Jeyne asked

She thought about the question, why am I? At first Joffrey was charming and sweet, he treated her like she was a princess in a fairytale but then he changed. He became rude and self indulged not caring for her or anyone else.

"I ... I don't know, I thought he needed me but ..." Sansa didn't know how to finsh her sentence but Jeyne seemed to understand as she took her hand in hers and squeezed it gently. She was thankful for Jeyne she was a good friend.

...

(1 day earlier)

Arya groaned loudly flopping on to Sansa's bed as her and Jeyne put make up on, they gave her no attention.

She groaned again, louder this time and wacked her hands against the bed aswell

"Seven hells, what?" Sansa asked annoyed

"He's so hot, I just ... I can't" Arya whined

"Who's hot?" Jeyne asked as she pulled a ugly face coating her eyelashes in a thick gulpe

"For the love of the old and new Arya calm down" her sister said " just this camp worker, you know the one she's sharing the lodge with?" Sansa said to her friend, who nodded

"How do you expect me to calm Down when I saw EVERYTHING"

Sansa and Jeyne both span around "WHAT?" They both screamed

"I. Saw. " Arya repeated, it wasn't true but she had seen everything but not his penis which she was thankful for cause she knew if she had she would of blushed like a six year old.

"Everthing?" Sansa asked

"Everything!" She repeated for second time , before they could ask her anything she brought up the reason why she had come to them. "I need you help" she admitted shyly which made Sansa look even more dumb struck

"Why?" Jeyne asked suspiciously

"Cause I need Gendry waters and I have no idea what I am doing" Arya spat then turned to her sister "please?"

An evil smile was planted across Sansa's face

"Ok, rule number one"

(1 day later)

All the girls filed out and left her in the hall alone

"err.. your really good" someone said behind her, Arya turned and saw it was Gendry. The way he had just spoken was so shy, it surprised her.

"Thank you" she smiled looking down at the floor. Oh gods what am I doing? Arya forced her head up to look into Gendry's eyes, fear cuts deeper than swords. Arya almost jolted back when his blue hit her grey.

"So have you always danced" he asked from the other side of the room,

"Yeah..." Arya started to slowly move across the room towards him "have you seen saved the last dance?"

"No" he answered, it was obviously a lie

"Sure" Arya smirked "well my sister always made me watch and I loved the way they moved so I learnt"

"You have a sister?" Gendry asked confused

"Erm yeah" fear cuts deeper than swords "do you dance?" She questioned him, seductively walking over, well as seductive as Arya Stark could get.

Gendry Chuckled "no ... well unless you count the hokey cokey?" Arya shuck her head

"Wanna learn?" She purred seeing a blush creep up his neck

"Erm ...I ...ahh... dunno" Gendry stuttered

"Oh come on" she grabbed his hand then dragged him to the middle of the floor "what do you want to learn?"

"Erm... oh whats that thing Miley Cyrus did in that video?" He smiled

"Twirking?" she wrinkled her nose

"Ew no ... I aint ratchet. That one from the Hannah Montanna film?"

"What? Please tell me you haven't watched that!" Gendry blushed " ohmaygawd you have, I can't breath" Arya fell to the floor dramatically "leave me here to die"

"Shut up" he mumbled looking at his shoes "my cousin made me watch it" Arya hoped he wasn't lying

"Ok ok, help me up" she held out her arm for him to pull her on to her feet, but when Arya's and Gendry's skin met she pulled him down to fhe floor on top on her.

Arya remembered Sansa's rules. rule number one is to have fun...

She thought Gendry would yell at her but he was laughing and before she could do or say anything Gendry was tickling her.

Arya thrashed under him trying to escape his hands "stop" she yelled with delight and he didn't, which she loved as she liked the closeness. Arya's hands found the way to his under arm and began to tickle him back then she saw her chance, she took it.

Arya flipped him him his back and straddled then stared into his eyes which made him stop tickling her and stare back. She leaned him to his face and Gendry streached up to meet her, time froze and nothing moved. All Arya could hear was Gendry breathing and all she could see was blue.

Then Sansa voice popped in her head completing her rule , ... but when you're done you've got to be the first to run.

Arya leapt back away from Gendry and his lips, on to her feet, holding out a hand for him "so the first move to the hoedown throwdown is"

So I have no idea what the fuck happened there. Miley Cyrus, twirking, hokey pokey. I don't know...

Sorry but an almost kiss eh ;) sexy

Please review and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes this was written in my tablet in one day so...


End file.
